Rumour has it
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Hogwarts, como todo colegio, es un hervidero de rumores. Algunos falsos, otros verídicos, la dificultad recae en distinguirlos.


_**Disclaimer**: t__odo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic participa en las **reservas del reto una imagen, una historia**__ del foro _**_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**_. Que consistía en escribir un fic tomando como base un fanart que tocaba por sorteo. A mí me tocó un **Dominique/Albus** de** Ryoko-san18** ( art / Kissing-the-moon-186395649) que fue propuesto por** Nalnya**, a quien le dedico el fic_

* * *

_She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?_

**_Rumour has it-Adele_**

* * *

**Rumour has it**

Hogwarts, como todo colegio, es un hervidero de rumores. Algunos falsos, otros verídicos, la dificultad recae en distinguirlos. Van y vienen, pero algunos perduran más de lo necesario. Porque los rumores no solo divierten a los creadores y a la gente que los transmite, sino que pueden fastidiar a una o más personas, que estén implicadas en el rumor.

Una de las últimas hablillas que habían surgido en Hogwarts (y que aún seguía corriendo de boca en boca por los pasillos) era sobre la supuesta relación incestuosa que mantenían Dominque Weasley y Albus Potter. Antes de que corriese el rumor todos lo sospechaban pero callaban pensando en la poca consistencia de sus teorías, pero cuando el cotilleo empezó, cada teoría particular salió a la luz.

Porque su comportamiento no era normal, se pasaban el día juntos, ya fuese en la biblioteca o en las clases; se rumoreaba por los pasillos que a veces habían dormido juntos y que estaban en medio de un tórrido romance desde que el chico rechazó a una de las chicas más guapas de su casa. Pero esa noticia se ha confirmado cuando un alumno los vio una noche escaparse y besarse en medio del jardín.

Es sabido por todos que hay ocasiones en las que la lengua va más rápido que el cerebro y, aunque es fácil pensar que ese beso podría tener otras razones que no fuesen incestuosas, un chisme es un chisme y si en él están envueltas dos de las familias más famosas del mundo mágico, más jugo tenía.

Aunque tenían todos esos susurros y miradas a la espalda, por extraño que pareciese, Albus y Dominique aún no habían notado nada. Seguían su día con normalidad recordando los acontecimientos de la noche pasada y esperando que no se volviese a repetir, porque ambos ya tenían las cosas claras.

* * *

_Albus aún no tiene claro por qué decidió contarle a su prima su extraña orientación sexual. Aunque se pase el día con ella y sea su mejor amiga, no tenía razón para contárselo. Pero, por otra parte, ella era la única que podía ayudarle, era la persona que más le conocía._

_Pero ella no le había dado la respuesta que necesitaba, sin embargo, no la culpaba, era normal. Es complicado decirle a alguien qué orientación sexual tiene si ni él mismo lo sabe. Albus creía que era gay, pero ahora no está tan seguro. Dominique le dio la opción de que fuese bisexual pero, por alguna razón, él no está convencido de eso._

_Aunque, al ver que no le podía ayudar, la chica decidió que tendría que contarle un secreto suyo y, aunque Albus se había negado a escucharlo, al final se asombró. Su prima no había besado nunca a nadie. Al chico le extrañaba, Nique era bastante guapa (al menos desde su humilde punto de vista), divertida y muy extrovertida. Al final ambos se habían confesado mutuamente acordando no decírselo a nadie._

_No obstante por la tarde había recibido una carta de su prima, que se había ausentado misteriosamente a todas las clases (según ella, le dolía tanto la cabeza que parecía que le iba a estallar, pero por alguna razón, Albus no se lo creía) que le decía que se encontrasen después del toque de queda al lado del Sauce Boxeador (el chico aun no entendía la afición de su prima de quedar al lado de ese árbol que fácilmente te podía romper el brazo). Y hacia allí se dirigía._

_Según decía en la carta tenía un plan para solucionar los dos problemas. Y a Albus le daba algo de miedo eso. No es que no confiase en su prima, pero uno de sus defectos era que sus planes no eran exactamente buenos (y por no decírselo había terminado unas cuantas veces);por esa razón aminoraba el paso cuanto más se acercaba al lugar de la quedada. _

_Cuando llegó vio a su prima tumbada debajo del árbol mirando las estrellas. A Dominique le encantaba la Astronomía y creía en la ciencia que veía el futuro en función de las estrellas (Albus decidía tomárselo en broma, porque si no su prima a veces se ponía insoportable). Al se acercó a ella y Dominique se levantó cuando escuchó los pasos de su primo._

—_¡Al, ya estás aquí! Que alegría. Has tardado bastante, ¿hay alguna razón en particular? Digo, porque nunca llegas tarde._

—_Nada en especial, ¿cuál era el plan tan genial que has ideado y por el que has estado toda la mañana sin ir a clases?_

—_¡Eh! —exclamó, pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo—Que me dolía la cabeza de verdad—Albus puso los ojos en blanco—Bueno, a ver, tú me dijiste que no sabías si eras gay o si no y yo nunca he besado a un chico y tú eres un chico._

—_Muy observadora, Nique. Yo creía que era un hipopótamo—dijo Al irónicamente._

—_Cállate y déjame explicarme. A ver el plan es que nos besemos—el chico abrió la boca del asombro. Había pensado en muchos planes estúpidos que se le podrían haber ocurrido a su prima, pero esta idea era peor—. No pongas esa cara. Es buena idea, si me besas y no te gusta eres gay, y si te gusta pues eres heterosexual, fácil. Y así yo besaré a un chico, aunque sea mi primo. Albus, que tengo quince años y aún no he besado a nadie. Venga._

_Albus se acercó lentamente hacia Dominique. Notó cómo su prima se puso tensa ante la situación y no la hizo esperar más. Dominique cerró los ojos y Albus repitió la acción. Rozó sus labios con los suyos y sintió el calor de su boca con la suya. La besó tiernamente, despacio. Pasados unos segundos, se separó de ella, sonriente. _

—_Nunca creí que diría esto Nique, pero me has ayudado. Soy gay, completamente—dijo Albus cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en las raíces del sauce._

—_Y yo he decidido que besar a los chicos no es tan emocionante como yo pensaba—declaró Dominique sentándose al lado de Albus. —Antes he estado mirando y he visto que la osa mayor…_

_Tan inmersos estaban en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que una persona los había visto desde la ventana de una de las torres y, en ese momento, corría hacia su sala común dispuesto a despertar a toda su habitación si era necesario para que supiesen la noticia. Ezra Skeeter tenía una nueva exclusiva después de mucho tiempo._

* * *

**Nota de autora:** vale, esto ha sido un reto para mi porque era incesto y a mi no me gusta (al final no he escrito incesto pero lo esencial de la historia es que se besasen, y hacerlo lo han hecho). Quiero agradecerle a **Miss Lefroy** haber sido mi beta y haberme ayudado tanto con la historia (Que al principio no salía ni para atrás ni para adelante)

¿Review?


End file.
